HOSTAGE
by Chaos-Is-My-Love
Summary: The Marauders are being held hostage in an Anceint Runes class. Can they stop the Death Eater in costume to save the class? One Shot. Sirius POV


HOSTAGE

We were all scared. We had no idea what we should do. Sure we all had wands and technically we should be able to handle everything, but we were only fourteen. This was a Death Eater that even fooled Professor Dippet. How was that possible? How long had he been here? How long had he been spying on us, taking information back to You-Know-Who?

"Sirius!" A quiet whisper knocked me out of my mini-freak out. It was Lily Evans.

"What?" I mumbled back. I was trying to be just as quiet and keep the shaking feelings out of my voice.

"What should we do?"  
"Why are you asking me?"

"I figured you might have an idea!" Her voice was getting higher and in a higher pitch. The 'Teacher' Looked our way, scowling. He knew that Evans was a Muggle Born... if she wasn't careful she would be the first to go.

"CONFRINGO!" Annabell Jackson sent out the exploding spell right at the Death Eater.

He turned quickly, threw up a nonverbal sheild charm and it sent the sheild exploding in front of him. It was a pathetic attempt and everyone knew it. But at least she had been willing to try something. Everyone ducked underneath their desk as falling ash fell from the ceiling.

Annabell was the only one that remained standing of the students.

"Oh I don't like this, I don't like this." I could hear Remus muttering.

"We have to help her!" James whispered to the rest of us.

But before any of us could think of a plan, Annabell stood twitching and screaming in front of us. He had used the Cruciatus curse! _It was impossible! How? Why! Was it all because she was Muggle Born also or was it because she attacked him? What was his motive? What would he get for doing this?_

I could hear whimpering behind him from a small girl. It was Katrina Sparks. She was trying to hold in her tears but it wasn't working well. I remembered vaguely that they were best friends. They were two girls who were apart of the giggle squad. As much as I liked showing off for them, I could barely recall who they were. I could feel guilt rise in my stomach. _I never paid them any attention and now one might be dead._

I shook my head. Something had to be done. Without realizing it, the screaming had stopped. We could see a bunch of heads looking over the desks, trying to see if Annabell was still alive or not.

I wondered vaguely if anyone down the hall was able to hear it. But then I remembered we were in the dungeons. No one would be able to hear us down here.

Katrina coughed up blood. She was still alive, but she needed to go to the Hospital wing immediately.

"NO ONE TOUCH HER!" The Death Eater yelled. I wasn't even sure if the name he went by as a professor was even his real name.

He was panting though. It seemed to take a lot out of him to have used that curse for so long on such a young girl. There might be hope. It seemed like he had least a conscience_. Maybe we could play to that._

"I have to figure out which one of yous will be goods for the Dark Lord. He wants more in his camps..." he was muttering. I had no idea what type of camps he was talking about. I thought wildly of Zarina Zilini. She never made it back to school after the summer. Her parents were Death Eaters. Had she been apart of this camp that he was talking about? I groaned quietly at the thought. That was the last thing that poor girl needed.

"Camps? He has camps?" Lily asked us. She seemed just as confused as I was about it.

"Parents have the opportunity to send their kids there. They learn Dark Arts and how to use them. They are Death Eaters in training there. I read about it in the Prophet a week or so ago. One of them were shut down thanks to the Aurors but they can't seem to find any of the other ones. Unfortunately by the looks of it too, it might have been a decoy but they think more are out there." Remus answered automatically. That explained a lot and made me feel worse about Zarina. Was there a possibility that she was in one of those Death Camps?

"Everyone STAND UP!" The Death Eater yelled. Reluctantly we all stood up. "I needs to figure this out." For some reason, he seemed frazzled, like he didn't want to do this. Like he wanted no reason to be here.

He walked up and down the aisles. I could see that some girls were freaking out hysterically. It didn't help when he back-handed them to be quiet. It just made them wail more. Scowling, he continued his way up and down. Every now and again he would grab a student and throw them against the wall. He was sorting us. But how I couldn't figure out. He was grabbing kids at random. It seemed he didn't know who was who. _Was he lining some of us up to kill us? To go to that camp? I have no idea what the hell is going on!_ It was so frustrating. What was going to happen to us?

"We've all got to stand together and be strong." I could hear James telling all those around us. It was true. We had to be strong. It seemed as if all at once James, Remus, Lily, and I had our wands out, pointed at the teacher. We _COULD_ do this. Merlin. We would do this. We would win this.

Our minds seem to all work at once. Other students moved out of their lines and joined up behind us, wands out.

"Three. Two. One!" Lights shot out from all of our wands. Each a different color, as each of us had picked a different spell that we thought would be best. There was a loud, crunching noise from the collision. We could hear a rumble and the room seemed to shake. It seemed that the group of spells had hit one of the main structured walls. This dungeon was collapsing. We had to get out.

It was impossible. There was laughter. Deep laughter- laughter that couldn't come from a student. He was somehow still alive. The room was collapsing on us, the Death Eater was still alive and we were screwed. Simple as that. We were screwed.


End file.
